Trapped in Time
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: This is a story for 39addict101. This is for Jonah and Amy.
1. Time

Jonah x Amy is awesome! Today I'm going to write a story about it! Let's start this story.

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it would feel like if you were trapped in time?  
Time is an unlimited source.  
It moves on even when you don't want it to.  
Your time on Earth is limited.  
Everyone's is.

But what if time devoured you and trapped you.  
What would then become of you?

What would happen to your body, emotions, and defense? What would you eat? What about your communication skills?  
Time never gives you enough time. As you are born, you start to die.  
No one is immortal, not even you.  
Time ages you and everything around you.  
Even the inanimate objects start to age.  
Everything is made of time.  
You, your family, your cat, your dog, your bird, and every single thing around you is made out of time.  
Time births and kills you. Time helps you or sets you back.  
Think about that time you didn't study for your test.  
You had 23 hours to study, but you didn't.  
The next day you got a C on that same test.  
You had time on your side but ignored its help.

Space- time continuum... Interesting word and meaning.  
That talks about time. Isn't it funny how time continues on and on and on without stopping?  
Isn't it funny how we've never seen a rip in time, but it will sew itself back up? Albert Einstein used his time wisely and eventually found out about the world and how the world works.  
You may not see it, but time is ripped sometimes and only you can sew it back up again.

Don't let history repeat itself, especially now. Let time continue while it still can and let it continue with not that many bumps. The world is still developing, obstacles are still rising, and people are still not rising up to their potential.

The world is not finished, nor perfect.

Time and your decisions are the only things that can shape it.


	2. Stops, rips, and sewing

"Jonah, do you believe in the 4th dimension?" asked Amy while they were going shopping.  
"Why are you asking that?" Jonah asked inquisitively.  
"It's just a question that popped up in my mind", Amy replied.  
"I do believe in the 4th dimension. There has to be something that the world is hiding. I mean seriously, there just can't be only the people on earth and all of the planets including the dwarf ones. The galaxy is hiding something, science shows it. We can't just go into dark holes because it will pull our cameras in and break them. People need to understand that every single thing doesn't have a direct answer or any answer at all. Time is hiding something if only we could find out what it is though.", Jonah said answering the question.  
"Wow, that was a really complex answer. Are you sure that you're not a scientist?" Amy joked.  
"Amy, please stop. Anyways, were here" Jonah said while looking at the gigantic store in front of them.  
"Woah! This store is huge! Let's go inside!" Amy said excitedly while looking at the store in awe.  
Inside of the store was a big sign that read: 50% off on women's clothing. Limited time only!  
"There's a sale on clothing, Jonah! I wonder what there selling?"  
"Well, let's go check it out.", claimed Jonah.  
Amy was amazed by all the clothes in the store for the women's department.  
"Omg! A shirt with a sassy unicorn! I have to get it! Let's go, Jonah!" Amy exclaimed.  
"There are more?! Yes!" Amy screamed. Amy ended up buying 12 shirts with unicorns that day. ~ At the Check- out counter~ "Your total is $24, ma'am."  
Amy paid the $24 and took Jonah to the back of the women's departments.  
"What are you doing Amy?" asked Jonah.  
"I'm going to try out my clothes.", Amy said.  
"Okay, but don't take too long, we still have to go to that photo shoot.", Jonah said.  
"Okay, honey", Amy teased, even though she really meant it.  
"Stop, Amy.", moaned Jonah.  
"Ok, cupcake", teased Amy.  
"Amy, look, there are thousands of normal people in this store but, I'm a superstar. I have a reputation of being single and being jumped on by girls. You don't and will not understand.  
I'm sorry that I dumped some sweets on your head the other day.", Jonah said, to stop the teasing.  
"Ok, I understand that you're too cool to hang out with a normal like me, goodbye.", Amy said coldly.  
"That's not what I mean, Amy!"  
It was too late, Amy had already gone into a dressing room.  
Like an idiot, Jonah chased after her.  
"Jonah!" Amy shrieked.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to apologize.", Jonah said sorrily.  
"Couldn't you apologize later?" asked Amy.  
"Everyone disappeared into the air.", Jonah said blankly while looking up at the ceiling. "WHAT?!" Amy exclaimed loudly.  
"Huh? What did I miss?" Jonah asked.  
"You said that the people disappeared."  
"Oh yeah. They did.", Jonah said calmly.  
As soon as that thought hit him, he ran outside of the dressing room.  
Everyone was gone. Even the people at checkout disappeared.  
Amy noticed an opening by the front door that looked like a tear.  
As soon as she walked towards it, it tried to pull her in.  
"Amy!" Jonah yelled.  
He held onto Amy's hand and pulled her up.  
" I think that was a black hole.", Amy said.  
"No, that was a rip in time, before I save you from that rip in time, I looked at my watch and the clocks, time wasn't moving at all. I even checked my phone, nothing worked.", Jonah stated.  
"No! We are not trapped. This is just a dream. Pinch me! Pinch me! This is a dream, isn't it? Wake me up. Jonah, stop kidding this is serious? Are you seriously?!" Amy asked frantically.  
"Amy, calm down. Please. Do it for me.", Jonah begged.  
"Okay, but only for you.", Amy obeyed.  
As the rip sewed itself back together, a faint breath could be heard. 


End file.
